


Wanna Party?

by Spekterty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spekterty/pseuds/Spekterty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours of writing essays, Sam is relieved to see a message directed at him as the name of a neighboring dorm room's WiFi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Party?

Sam yawned and continued typing what would be the third essay today. College is just full of essays. He just had to go down the literature route sided with law. His brother Dean was stretched out on the couch in the small dorm room.  
"Sammy, how the hell do I put my laptop on the WiFi?"  
Sam rolled his eyes and snatched it from his brother. He was about to make fun of Dean being completely computer illiterate when he noticed the name of the WiFi just below his.  
'Attractive moose boy next door wanna party'  
Sam scowled. He never really attempted to get to know his neighbors so he had no idea which "next door" this person ment. Although he was slightly intrigued by the idea of taking a break from his homework. He quickly scrolled through the settings and changed his WiFi from the default name to 'Sounds fun, when and where'. He then connected to it for Dean and opened up the WiFi settings on his own computer. After a while of no change, Sam decided to return to his work. An hour rolled by and the clock on his desk clicked over to 9pm.  
"You sure I can crash here tonight? I mean I really don't want to drive all the way back to my place."  
"It's fine, Cas is going to be out tonight and he said you could use his bed." Sam replied clicking on the WiFi settings again. It changed again.  
'504 as soon as you get this'  
Sam stared at it for a second before he got up.  
"I'm going out for a bit. Be back later."  
Dean nodded and Sam quickly fixed his messy hair before exiting his room. He looked down the hall. A little down the hall a door was open and a sign with a crudely drawn anime version of Sam with moose antlers was taped to the door. He made his way over and knocked softly before a shorter boy with longish blonde hair opened it with a smug grin.  
"Knew I could lure you in at some point Samquatch."  
"Gabriel. Not surprised at all."  
Gabriel opened the door enough for Sam to enter.  
"So you know my name."  
"The infamous Gabriel Novak, son of the head of the school and renowned prankster. How could I not?"  
Sam sat down on the recently made bed and looked around. It looked like the room had just been cleaned.  
"I also share a room with your brother so I know things."  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
"What kind of things?"  
"Stories."  
Sam blamed his sudden burst of confidence on the lack of sleep but the truth was that he has a huge crush on Gabriel. His roommate Castiel was starting to get fed up with all the questions about his brother.  
"Well it so happens I know a thing or two about you."  
Gabriel stood in front of Sam with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered to his face.  
"Like what."  
Gabriel leaned down so he was inches from Sam's face.  
"Things."  
Sam swallowed thickly. His confidence suddenly being suppressed by the sheer intensity of Gabriel's gaze on him. Just as suddenly as the moment started, it ended as the shorter boy leaned back and made his way to sit on the bed next to him.  
"So stories huh? Has my little bro made me seem like a trouble maker."  
Sam blushed a bit and scratched his neck.  
"I though you were. Since you get into trouble a lot."  
Gabriel chuckled and Sam got chills. Everything about Gabriel made Sam want to close the distance between them. He was just so confident and interesting.  
"Relax Sam, I'm not going to bite. Much."  
With that the boy put his hand lightly on Sam's chest and pushed him onto the bed before moving to straddle him. There was a few minutes of silence as Sam stared at the amazingly attractive older boy sitting on top of him.  
"Man, you really know how to get a guy going don't you. Your face screams 'fuck me Gabe'. I mean there's nothing wrong with that but you could at least lead me on a bit."  
"Sorry."  
Sam turned his head to look at the window. Gabriel took this as an invitation and leaned down to nip at Sam's neck while moving his hips to grind against the boy underneath him. The taller boy's breath hitched as the other's mouth made it's way to his. His soft lips making Sam moan softly. Gabriel's hands trailed down Sam's chest and his fingers hooked themselves into the front of his jeans. In a couple of minutes Sam's pants were thrown across the room and Gabriel had his hands around the base of Sam's cock and the head between his lips.  
"F-fuck." Sam breathed out as the other boy took most of his cock into his mouth which was surprising because Sam was a couple notches higher than normal sized. The wet friction from Gabriel's tongue quickly ended as he moved to grab something out of the drawer in the nightstand. Sam noticed that Gabriel's cock was pressing firmly at the fabric of his boxers. He bit his lip at the though of Gabriel getting that hard just from giving Sam head. Gabriel returned with a condom and a bottle of lube. He ripped open the condom and slid it over Sam's dick before pouring a sizable amount of lube on his fingers. Sam watched in silence as Gabriel lowered himself onto Sam's cock. The tight heat and flushed face from Gabriel was almost enough to make him confess right there but instead he decided to buck his hips up and meet Gabriel half way, making the older boy moan loudly. A steady pace was set and Gabriel leaned down to push up Sam's shirt to nip at his chest. Although it ended up just being the older boy giving sloppy open mouthed kisses on his collar bone. Sam considered himself good at sex since all the confirmation he needed was the older boy on top of him moaning loudly and drooling on his chest.  
"S-Sam. Fuck!"  
A few more jerks upward into Gabriel and they were both over the edge. Gabriel came loudly on Sam's stomach and collapsed on top of him as Sam's dick went soft inside of him.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were so good at this?" Gabriel asked lazily.  
Sam blushed and nuzzled himself in Gabriel's hair.  
"I didn't want you to just see me as a fuck buddy. I still don't."  
Gabriel leaned up to look him in the eye.  
"You are amazing. I really like you. I always have." Sam continued.  
There was silence for a few minutes as Gabriel stared at him.  
"I've never....I've never had anyone tell me they want something other than casual sex. I don't know Sam."  
Suddenly a ringtone of "Anaconda" made them both jump. Gabriel pointed to his phone and Sam grabbed it. He flipped it open to hear Cas' voice on the other end.  
"Have you told my roommate how you feel yet," Gabriel's cheeks turned bright red, "I'll take that silence as a no. You must do it sometime in this millennium. I'm tired of being bothered by both of you about this."  
Sam cleared his throat.  
"Hi Cas."  
"Oh. Uh. Did I spoil the secret?"  
Gabriel let his head fall onto Sam's chest hiding his face from view.  
"Cas you dick." He said.  
He reached his hand up and pushed the end call button.  
"Gabriel. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. If you aren't ready for this then that's totally fine."  
Gabriel lifted his head up again and pressed his lips to Sam's.  
"I'm not used to getting compliments but I could give them all day. You are fucking amazing and sexy Sam Winchester. I'm ready for anything."


End file.
